I Remember the Boy
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: Ok, so one day Gabriella dies after getting angry at Troy, but what hapens when she comes back and doesn't remember a thing?
1. Troy how could you?

Troy Bolton was sitting on his bed staring at his picture of him and Gabriella at the winter musical, tears fighting to come out

_2 months ago…._

Troy was knocking on Gabriella's front door and she finally opened it.

"Hey stranger" Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabby" Troy said "Listen, we need to talk…"

"So talk." Gabriella tried to hide her worry and stayed calm.

"Well there's something that I haven't told you when we've been dating…"

Now Gabriella had to worry. "What is it?"

"Well, uhh, I don't know how to say this but I'll say it… I've been cheating on you."

"What? With who? How long? Why didn't you tell me?!!" She cried

"Gabby…" Troy started

Gabriella didn't want to listen, she was too mad and sad to

"Don't even say anything!" she said

She pushed him and ran away. And of course Troy had to go after her. He finally caught up. She was crying crossing the street. She was almost on the sidewalk until something happened. A bus hit Gabriella.

Troy was mad and sad at the same time. He couldn't think right. _How could I be so stupid! _Troy thought_ Gabriella was the one for me, why did I have to do such a stupid thing to her…_

"Hey man" Chad said entering his room.

"How'd you get in here?"

"You gave me a key"

"Oh, right…" Troy was still sorta sad.

"Look, don't worry you'll find another girl."

"I hope you're right…" _Yeah right…there is no one for me but Gabriella._

But one day a girl wth curly long brown hair and tan skin came walking to Ms. Darbus' classroom...


	2. Why can't she remember me?

Troy woke up to his mother was shaking him to get up on Monday morning. Apparently, he wasn't feeling so good.

"Mom, I don't really feel so well"

"Troy, you know that I know that you miss Gabriella still but you have to go to school today"

Troy sighed, what his mom had said was true. "Ok, fine. I'll be down in 10 minutes"

When Troy was sitting at his seat trying to ignore Sharpay when a girl with chocolate eyes and curly brown hair walked in the room. _Is that really her?? _Troy thought

Troy walked up to her and saw the same beautiful face that he's always loved.

"Gabriella? God, I've missed you! I thought you were dead!" Troy said hugging her

"Get away from me! I don't even know you! And how do you know my name anyway?!" Gabriella said freaked out

"Don't you know me? I'm Troy! Gabby your scaring me here"

**Gabriella's POV**

Ok I'm really freaked out right now, I mean how does this guy know my name? Does he know more stuff about me? Did I ever know him? Oh god I'm so confused!!!

**End of Gabriella's POV**

_I don't get it, why doesn't she remember me? I'm just going to have to remind her of the old days_ Troy thought walking to his seat.

When class ended and it was free period Troy saw Gabriella at her locker with Taylor. Gabriella had the same face as she did when she was with Troy. And the gang was just as confused as Troy. They all thought she was dead but when everyone but her mom left the hospital Gabriella started to wake up and she had amnesia**(AN: I don't know how to spell it can some1 tell me how? lol)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I had to make it short because my mom is gonna kill me for staying on the computer all day, and I don't really have time to finish the chapter


	3. A night to remember

At lunch, Troy, Chad, and the rest of the gang were talking about how Gabriella was acting, not remembering anything.

"She seriously does not remember a thing! It's crazy!" Chad exclaimed

"And when she didn't remember me or being in the decathlon," Taylor said in a sad voice "I had to ask her to join the science club again and she said no! Now we're going to lose the decathlon for sure this year! Even after we one for the first time ever!!"

"Ok, ok, guys you need to calm down, Gabriella will get better eventually and hopefully will remember everything." Troy said, and then remembered what happened before the accident. _Well, hopefully not everything…_ Troy thought.

Troy's POV 

Ok, I need to think of a way to get Gabby to remember everything; I need to be with her as much as possible.

End of Troy's POV 

"I'm gonna go talk to Gabriella for a bit, ok guys?" Troy said getting up

"Ahem…" Taylor said

"And girls, ok, I really need to talk to her. I'll be right back" Troy was already on his way to Gabriella's table.

"Hey Gabriella…" Troy said. Gabriella just looked at him. "Look, I'm really sorry about this morning in homeroom" Troy continued "And I really want to make it up to you"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. _Why does he look so familiar? Did I know him from somewhere?_ Gabriella thought. "I'd like that, and apology accepted."

"Yes!" Troy mumbled, but he wasn't quiet enough for Gabriella not to hear** (AN: does that make sense? Lol) **Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, and I haven't exactly introduced myself to you properly, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Troy, so what did you have in mind for making up for what happened earlier?" Gabriella said, her eyes shining.

"I was thinking a moonlight picnic, this Friday at the park?" Troy said

"Sure!" Gabriella exclaimed. _Troy is so cute, I'm really looking forward to Friday._ Gabriella thought

_Friday_ _Night_

Troy drove to Gabriella's house to pick her up for their 'date'. Her mom answered the door. "Troy! Hey, how are you?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"I'm pretty good." Troy answered

"Why are you here?" she asked

"I came to pick up Gabriella…" Troy said

"Oh, Troy. I'm so sorry I never told you! I forgot, and you guys left the hospital before she woke up and- I'm very truly seriously sorry." Gabriella's mom said

"Oh, don't worry it's alright. And by the way-" Troy didn't continue. Gabriella was walking down the stairs wearing a strapless black and white dress and red shoes and a necklace.

Gabriella blushed as Troy kept on looking at her. "Gabriella, you look, wow…" Troy said, trying to look for suitable words since Gabriella's mom was there.

"Well I'll leave you lovebirds alone" Ms. Montez said walking to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Gabriella said to her mother

"C'mon, let's go." Troy said changing the subject

When they arrived at the park Gabriella beamed. "Troy! Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed

"But not nearly as beautiful as you are Gabby" Troy whispered as Gabriella was sitting down.

Gabriella couldn't help but blush. "Why thank you Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Troy sat down. They hardly ate because every time, they got distracted because they kept on looking at each other. When it was about 10:00 pm Troy drove Gabriella home.

"I really enjoyed tonight Troy, thank you." Gabriella said as she mindlessly kissed Troy and the cheek. Realizing what she was doing Gabriella pulled back slowly and blushed.

Troy smiled. _This is working! Yes!_ Troy thought.

"Well your very welcome. And, before you go inside can I ask you something?" Troy said

"Sure, what? Gabriella asked.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you but, Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" Gabriella of course could not refuse to that beautiful face. Lol

I finally wrote a long chapter!! Yay me! And it was probably the best chapter I wrote, hehe.


	4. Her memory's back!

"_Well your very welcome. And, before you go inside can I ask you something?" Troy said_

"_Sure, what? Gabriella asked._

"_Well, I don't know how to tell you but, Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Of course I will!" Gabriella of course could not refuse to that beautiful face. _

"YES!!" Troy cheered as he picked up Gabriella and hugged her

Gabriella giggled as Troy put her down. "Why is it that I feel like I've known you for so long?"

Troy smiled and said, "Well, that's how life is I guess"

"Well, good night." Gabriella said

"Yeah, good night." Troy said and walked to his car.

During the night Gabriella had a dream, but not just any dream. She saw flashbacks of the night that she got hit by a bus. When it was morning she felt mad and confused at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Gabriella said angrily as she walked downstairs to where her mom was.

"What are you talking about Gabby?"

"I'm talking about how I've been having amnesia all this time! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Gabby, I'm sorry…"

"And last night, when I was with Troy. I don't even want to remember that!" Gabriella already had tears falling from her eyes.

"Gabby please…I'm really sorry! I knew you would get your memory back sooner or later"

Gabriella just broke down into tears and ran outside and to the park since it wasn't that far. She sat by the lake hugging her knees with her eyes red from crying.

Suddenly someone hugged her from behind. Gabriella looked back to see who, and it was of course Troy. Gabriella started to cry more but Troy comforted her. "Shh…. shh…it's ok. I'm really sorry about what happened before." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella knew she still loved Troy and Troy loved her back.

"Thank you Troy, for everything."

"Gabby you know I'll always care for you and love you and nothing could ever change that at all."

"But why did you cheat on me before…" Gabriella said tears forming in her eyes again

"I didn't intend on it, I was at a party one night and someone spiked the punch bowl and well I found myself making out with some blonde there and well I needed to tell you the truth because I love you Gabriella"

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too Troy" Gabriella replied and kissed him softly on the lips.

Troy kissed back and Gabriella broke the kiss and Gabriella asked, "Can we get out of the park now?"

"Want me to take you home? Or do you want to go to my place?"

"We could just go to your place, I can't face my mom right now."

"Ok." Troy got up and picked up Gabriella and walked to his car. Troy tickled her a little as they were walking.

Gabriella laughed and said between laughs "Troy…stop! You might drop me"

"Calm down we're at my car already" Troy laughed as he put her down and he opened the door for her.

When they were at his house, it was extremely quiet.

"Gabby, my parents aren't home. Do you want to…?" Troy said winking

"Troy!!" Gabriella exclaimed giving him a not-right-now look

"Fine, fine! Why don't we just call up the gang to come over?"

"Sure that's sound better" Gabriella said smirking

When Troy and Gabriella waited they got bored.

"Hey Troy can you come over here for a sec?"

"Sure" Troy walked up to Gabriella and she pulled his shirt collar closer to her and they started to make out.

While they were busy making out Chad opened the door with the others with him.

Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Ryan looked away in disgust but Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jessica (Ryan's girlfriend) just smiled and said "How romantic" Troy and Gabriella stopped the make out session and their faces turned red.

"I wonder what they do when we leave them alone in a room together at a party…" Chad teased.

"Oh yeah what about what happens when we leave you and Taylor in a room, Chad!" Gabriella said back.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other looking for what to say back because it was true of course that they do stuff behind their friends' backs.

Chad said, "At least we don't make out!"

"Ok guys just calm down" Sharpay said.

Jessica and Ryan just stayed out of it and sat down on the couch hand in hand.

"Oh, guys I have to get home now my mom is probably worried about me" Gabriella said _Hell yeah of course she's worried I ran out of my house crying earlier!_ Gabriella thought

"I'll take you home babe- I mean Gabby" Troy said, his face turning red.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said blushing as they walked out

Troy just let the gang stay in his house since Chad could lock the door when they all left.

At Gabriella's House 

"See ya on Monday Gabby" Troy said as they were in the front yard of their house.

"Yeah, se ya" Gabriella said and kissed him before entering her house

Right away her mom came running up to Gabriella as she entered the house.

"Mom, I'm ok don't worry I won't do that again I promise" Gabriella said before her mom could apologize for earlier.

"Oh Gabby, it's just that I didn't know you would break down like that! You looked so miserable"

"I'm ok now though, I was just a little mad you didn't tell me but I shook it off so it's alright."

Ok, so THIS is my longest chapter and my best so sue me if you will I will continue this it won't end yet I'll right at least 7 more chapters if I think of ideas


	5. Author's Note! sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm really, really sorry I haven't been updating it's just I need more ideas for the next few chapters! So if you review with ideas that would be great because I only have at least one good idea in my head for the next chapters so yeah, sorry for the waiting! Thank youz! lol**

**xoxo**

**Gabby **


	6. Last Chapter

AN: Hey guys, again I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in like two or four months!! I'll make it up to you I promise!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was asleep in her room on Sunday night. She kept on moving and then she woke up and screamed. Luckily, her mom didn't hear. It was raining outside. She was still sleepy and she thought she saw a figure outside her balcony. _That is definitely not Troy…_ she thought. She cautiously walked up to her balcony and moved the curtains to see who it wasShe gasped. Her balcony doors burst open and she fell backwards.

"Wh…who are you?" she asked quietly to the figure.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But I don't intend that you won't get hurt." It said

"What? What's going to happen to me?" Gabriella asked, even more frightened.

"You were supposed to die, and since you didn't, I am going to make sure you will" It said, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Gabriella on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.

On Monday, Gabriella told Troy everything. He promised to never leave her, but when he had basketball practice she had to stay with Taylor. So far both Troy and Taylor saved Gabriella from a lot of things: an exploding chemical in science, almost falling off the stair rail on the top of the 'secret hideout', Sharpay (AN: lol! Sharpay still has some ice princess in her), a fastball, and more. Gabriella's mom had a business trip for two weeks and she didn't want to be home alone, so she took turns sleeping at Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi's houses and she would have them and the rest of the gang stay over at her house for the weekend.

One night, during the weekend when everybody was sleeping over at Gabriella's they decided to play truth or dare.

"Ok, who's first?" Sharpay asked

"Me!" Kelsi said

"Ok, but if you don't do a dare you take off one of your clothes." Sharpay explained "So, Kelsi, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kelsi said, willingly. She didn't want to be a baby and choose truth, unlike her boyfriend, Jason.

"Ok…hmm…." Sharpay started to think of something "Oh I got one! Passionately kiss one of Gabby's stuffed animals for twenty seconds!"

Everybody burst out laughing except for Kelsi, holding a stuffed animal in her hands. After a while she kissed it as long as the time limit and she wiped her mouth.

"Ok then, Gabriella, truth or dare?" Kelsi said

"Both." Gabriella said, smirking.

"Ok, if you could make out with any other girl in this room who would it be and why? And I dare you to make out with that girl." Kelsi said

Gabriella's jaw dropped, as well as Troy's and the other girls. "Uhh…maybe…Shar. Because we have when we were drunk…and playing spin the bottle," She said, remembering one of Chad's parties.

Troy looked at Zeke and whispered, "Our hot girlfriends are gonna make out! This is awesome!"

Zeke nodded in agreement and said, "Well, Gabriella do the dare!"

Sharpay hit Zeke and said, "Don't talk to my best friend like that!"

"Hey I thought I was your best friend Shar!" Kelsi said acting hurt.

"We're both Shar's best friends! Let's just get on with the dare now geez…" Gabriella said, annoyed. Sharpay and Gabriella both got up and started to kiss, then make out. Zeke and Troy didn't blink at all while watching them. When they were done they wiped their mouths.

"Ugh…it would have been better if we were drunk…" Sharpay said in disgust, wiping her mouth

"Yeah, but I don't have beer at my house…." Gabriella sighed.

"I brought some!" Chad said, smiling like a five-year-old boy who just got a new G.I. Joe action figure.

"Chad!!" Taylor yelled, hitting him.

"Ow!! What was that for??" he said, rubbing his shoulder

"For being stupid!" she said, calming down.

"Uh…have you guys considered couple counseling?" Jason asked. Everyone groaned, "What? They should!" he added.

"So true…" Kelsi said

"Ok, enough of our couple issues! Let's get back to truth or dare?" Taylor said, annoyed.

"But it's getting late" Gabriella yawned, "Can we go to sleep now?"

Everyone looked at the clock, 1:42 AM. "Ooh…right…I guess we should." Taylor said.

Everyone said goodnight to each other and gave their boyfriends/girlfriends a goodnight kiss and went to sleep.

Later, at 3:00 AM Gabriella started hearing voices in her head while she slept.

"No….no…..NO!!!!!" she screamed getting up, tears streaming down her face.

She saw the same figure at her balcony that she saw a few nights ago. Now she knows it isn't Troy. Her balcony doors slowly opened and the figure started walking towards her. She started shaking Troy next to her. "Troy!!! Troy!!!! Wake up!!! Please!!! Wake UP!!!!!!" she said continuously until he finally did wake up.

"Gabby, what is it, what's wrong?" he said, sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Gabriella shook and her voice quivered as she looked before them. "He's here…" she managed to say. They screamed and backed up. "Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you Gabby!" Troy said, blocking Gabriella with his arms. But the creature just grabbed Troy and threw him on the ground. "TROY!!!" Gabriella screamed.

"Now, it's your turn…" it said, walking towards her with it's hands forward. Gabriella sobbed, muttering, "I'll miss you Troy, Mom, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and even Chad, I'll miss all of you…"

Suddenly Gabriella saw something really sharp go through the creature. "NOO!!!" it yelled, somehow melting down into nothing. She looked up to see Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason standing before her. All the girls and Troy rushed to her side. "Gabby, you ok?" asked Troy.

"I am now," she said, crying and hugging Troy. "I love you"

"I love you too Gabby, I won't let anything scare or hurt you ever again for the rest of our lives." He said, while the girls stared at the couple in awe while the boys just groaned at the sight of their friends.

Gabriella sniffled, and kissed Troy. She's never been so scared in her life, and Troy was there to help her. It's good to know that she finally remembered him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Again, REALLY SORRY I NEVER UPDATED!! I decided to end it here though; I really love this story because it _was_ my first. I hope you liked it!

xoxo

hsm450


End file.
